Vis'tani
"The soul of a Vis'tani yearns to explore, to seek, and to understand. A Vis'tani never accepts an answer that doesn't make sense." The term Vis'tani refers to a group of the most daring explorers in history. History Very little is known about how the Vis'tani were formed. What is known is their exploits. Among them: * The Vis'tani created the Planeshift ritual. By using it, a Vis'tani clan was the first to travel between the Astral Sea and the Material Plane through non-religious means. * A Vis'tani traveler has the distinction of being the only known woman in history to have visited every known plane of existence, including each of the Nine Hells. * Prior to the Sandstriders, Kett and Zorah, of Clan Ro'Hani, were the only mortals to ever visit the Temple of the One without the help of the Gods. * They created the artifact known as the Tourmaline Turtle. * Throughout the ages, Vis'tani have been known to be favored by various royals. This trend continues to this day with Queen Vyra of Stin Cepel and Quen Sandstrider. What Makes One a Vis'tani? Vis'tani is not a race or a family. It is a group identity formed around travelers. There is no evidence of a direct family line between the Vis'tani of the past and those who exist now. Generally, one becomes a Vis'tani through birth or through being inducted into the group via a set of group rituals. These rituals are mysterious and some say they are magical. Indeed, it seems that Vis'tani do tend to share a magical bond of some sort, and oftentimes are able to pick each other out of a crowd. It is tempting to think of Vis'tani only as a title, but in truth it seems to go deeper than that. Current State Since the disappearance of Kett and Zorah and Clan Ro'Hani from the Material Plane, there has been no strong Vis'tani presence of note. Individuals still exist here or there, but as an institution, the Vis'tani seem to be extinct. The Sandstriders found a Vis'tani clan under the leadership of Linn in Vuul'kira. He claimed the group had angered The Raven Queen and been banished there. Quen also met what remained of Clan Ro'Hani on the Isle of Beasts in the Astral Sea. Her uncle, Finn, had relocated them there after Kett and Zorah disappeared and he dropped her off with the Grey Sisters. Culture Vis'tani are known as vagabonds and explorers. They tend to be intently curious about the world and tend to question everything. Many Vis'tani are talented with magic, especially with Psionic magics, which are fairly uncommon in the world. A small ritual of Vis'tani culture revolves around the wedding rings of parents. When two Vis'tani have a child, they remove their wedding rings and place them on a chain, like a necklace. They gift this chain to the child, and then get new wedding rings. If they have another child, the process repeats. Category:Vis'tani Category:Quen Category:Vitaurum Category:Astral Sea Category:Astral Rifts Category:Reclamation Category:Oasis Category:Ro'Hani